


We'll do that together

by 4udrey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Infinity War spoilers, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4udrey/pseuds/4udrey
Summary: Dwa lata to wystarczająco dużo czasu, by zmienić pewne rzeczy. Niektóre na lepsze, inne - wręcz przeciwnie.W głębi duszy obaj są wdzięczni, że to, co najważniejsze, pozostało niezmienione i wciąż jeszcze mają szansę, by naprawić dawne błędy.





	We'll do that together

**Author's Note:**

> z dedykacją dla Ewy, bo jest drugą matką tego pomysłu.
> 
> ***  
> ,,Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
> You don't know how lovely you are  
> I had to find you, tell you I need you  
> Tell you I set you apart
> 
> Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions  
> Oh, let's go back to the start  
> Running in circles, coming up tails  
> Heads on a science apart" - ,,The Scientist", Coldplay

Przekręcił klucz w zamku, nacisnął klamkę i popchnął drzwi. Otworzyły się do wewnątrz, czemu akompaniował cichy zgrzyt nienaoliwionych zawiasów. Ostrożnie, jakby obawiając się czyhającego w pomieszczeniu zagrożenia, przekroczył wystający na pół centymetra próg i wszedł głębiej. Kiedy stanął na materiałowym dywaniku pełniącym rolę wycieraczki, jego nozdrza wypełnił bliżej niezidentyfikowany zapach starości i preparatu do mebli. Zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie plecami, tocząc dookoła niezbyt przytomnym spojrzeniem.

Był w domu.

Rzucił klucz na komodę, kątem oka wyłapując swój kontur w lustrze. Nie chciał teraz na siebie patrzeć, bo nie mógł znieść swojego widoku. Po tym, co wydarzyło się w Wakandzie, nie potrafił spojrzeć w oczy sobie, a co dopiero innym ludziom, którzy pokładali w nim swoje nadzieje. Powoli zdjął ciężkie, wojskowe buty, wciąż uwalane błotem i trawą, i ustawił je na dywaniku obok adidasów. Widok tak dawno nieużywanego, sportowego obuwia, które wciąż stało na swoim miejscu, jakby czekając aż wróci do porannego joggingu, wywołał na jego twarzy cień uśmiechu.

Ruszył dalej, marząc już tylko o gorącym prysznicu i pizzy, choć podejrzewał, że najpierw będzie musiał doprowadzić do porządku swoje mieszkanie, nie siebie. Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać ile pająków zalęgło się w nieużywanych przez dwa lata zakamarkach.

 _Dwa lata._ Powtórzył to w myślach jeszcze raz, przykładając dłoń do pomalowanej na kremowo ściany korytarza. Wciąż nie docierało do niego, że naprawdę wrócił, że nie musi się ukrywać i że od tak może zamówić jedzenie z pobliskiej knajpy na własne nazwisko. Podejrzewał, że jeszcze trochę czasu minie, nim ponownie przywyknie do _normalnego_ życia. Jakby po tym, co wydarzyło się zaledwie dwa dni temu w Wakandzie, istniała jakakolwiek normalność.

Skręcił do salonu z zamiarem włączenia telewizora. Był na bieżąco z najnowszymi informacjami nawet wtedy, gdy się ukrywał, tym bardziej teraz, kiedy sytuacja stała się naprawdę dramatyczna, nie miał zamiaru uronić ani zdania. Wszedł do pomieszczenia i nagle poczuł lekkie ukłucie paniki, gdy zamiast swojego starego, dobrego Panasonica, ujrzał na ścianie jakieś najnowsze, kilkunastocalowe cudactwo.

\- Na tamtym średnio dało się cokolwiek obejrzeć – dobiegło go z prawej, od strony kanapy. - Miałeś tylko cztery kanały.

Odwrócił głowę i zdał sobie sprawę, że musi wyglądać naprawdę idiotycznie z całym tym szokiem i zdenerwowaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. W tamtej chwili nie potrafił jednak sprawiać pozorów opanowanego. Nie wtedy, gdy oficjalnie uznany za zmarłego Tony Stark siedział jak gdyby nigdy nic na jego kanapie, popijając whisky.

\- Hej, Rogers – przywitał się, wykrzywiając usta w coś na kształt ironicznego uśmiechu.

\- Stark – wykrztusił w końcu Steve, z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową. - Wszyscy myślą, że nie żyjesz. _Ja_ myślałem, że...

\- Że już nigdy się nie spotkamy? Uwierz, że ja również. Do momentu, w którym pewien koleś od czarodziejskich sztuczek nie wciągnął mnie za sobą do jego Hogwartu, a Banner nie opowiedział jakiejś historyjki o suszonej śliwce chcącej przejąć władzę nad światem... - Nagle Tony zawiesił głos i spojrzał na Steve'a z lękiem. - Banner, czy on...?

\- Jest cały – odparł szybko. - Tak samo Rhodey. I Nat, Thor, i ten nowy przyjaciel Thora, Rabbit, czy jakoś tak...

\- Rabbit? - Tony zmarszczył brwi. - To jakiś pseudonim? Zamienia się w krwiożerczego królika?

\- Jest z kosmosu – wyjaśnił. - Z międzygalaktycznego ugrupowania broniącego uciskaną ludność w kosmosie, coś jak Avengers tylko...

\- Strażnicy Galaktyki – dokończył Tony, a jego oczy przeniosły się na trzymaną w dłoni szklankę whisky. - Niech to szlag.

\- Co się stało?

\- Oni wszyscy... nie żyją.

Ton, którym Stark to powiedział, pozwolił Rogersowi sądzić, że jest coś jeszcze. Coś, o czym Tony za wszelką cenę mówić nie chciał. Steve zmusił się w końcu do oderwania stopy od podłogi. Zrobił krok, potem kolejny. Następne były łatwiejsze. Podszedł do kanapy i usiadł na jej brzegu, obok Tony'ego, wystarczająco blisko i jednocześnie zbyt daleko.

\- No, może nie wszyscy – dodał Stark, nerwowo skubiąc jakąś wystającą z jego dresu nitkę. - Przyleciałem tu z Nebulą, to... córka Thanosa, ale jest w porządku. Walczyliśmy razem przeciwko niemu, w kosmosie. My... - Tony chrząknął. - Tylko my przeżyliśmy.

\- Kto jeszcze tam był?

Tony drżącą dłonią odstawił na stolik szklankę i zamknął oczy.

\- Quill. Drax. Mantis. Strange. Nebula. Ja i... - Przykrył usta dłonią, przygryzł kciuk a palce zacisnął w pięść. - Dzieciak.

Steve uniósł brwi.

\- Jaki dzieciak?

\- Pete.

Rogers przymknął powieki i zacisnął wargi. Tony całkiem ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a jego głośny oddech mógł tylko sugerować, że za wszelką cenę stara się nie stracić nad sobą panowania. Steve chciał go jakoś pocieszyć, powiedzieć cokolwiek, co byłoby w stanie go uspokoić, ale żadne słowa nie posiadały aż tak wielkiej mocy.

\- To moja wina – powiedział cicho Tony, tonem tak miękkim, że gdyby Rogers stał, zapewne ugięłyby się pod nim kolana. - Naraziłem niewinne dziecko, to ja go w to wszystko wciągnąłem.

\- Przestań tak mówić, Tony – przerwał mu Steve. - To samo mogło go spotkać tutaj, w Nowym Jorku.

\- Widziałem, jak chłopiec umiera na moich oczach, w moich ramionach, przepraszając mnie, że zawiódł. - Tony spojrzał na niego czerwonymi od łez oczyma.

\- Widziałem, jak człowiek zamienia się proch z moim imieniem na ustach, a ja po raz kolejny nie mogłem go obronić – odrzekł Steve, odwzajemniając spojrzenie.

Stark zniósł je dzielnie.

\- Kogo jeszcze straciliśmy? - spytał powoli.

\- T'Challę, Sama Wilsona, Wandę i Visiona. Poza tym Nicka Fury'ego i Marię Hill, premiera i pół populacji.

\- I Bucky'ego, prawda? - spytał Tony, a imię przyjaciela było jak nóż prosto w serce. - To o nim mówiłeś?

Steve potrafił tylko kiwnąć głową. Przed oczami znów zatańczył mu popiół – wszystko, co zostało z jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co powinniśmy teraz robić, Tony. Jesteśmy w rozsypce. Jak mamy pomóc światu, gdy nie potrafimy pomóc nawet samym sobie?

Był w tym jakiś niewymowny ból, wiążący się pośrednio z dwuznacznością słów. Steve patrzył na Tony'ego i widział w nim tego samego mężczyznę, którego przed dwoma laty zostawił na zamarzniętej ziemi Sybiru i którego znał przecież tak dobrze, jednocześnie czując, że ma przed sobą kogoś zupełnie nowego – i nie wiedział, która ewentualność przerażała go bardziej. Czy w obliczu całego tego dramatu mogli kolejny raz stanąć obok siebie, ramię w ramię? Czy osobiste tragedie, jakich doświadczyli, złamały ich do tego stopnia, że przeszłość przestała mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie? A może wręcz przeciwnie – może nie powinni byli spotkać się już nigdy, by ból po złamanych obietnicach nie narobił tylko więcej szkód?

Steve nie wiedział. Po raz pierwszy od dawna nie musiał uciekać, ale po raz pierwszy odkąd sięgał pamięcią, ucieczka wydawała mu się w pełni usprawiedliwiona.

Nagle Tony uniósł dłoń do twarzy Steve'a, palce wplatając w jego przydługie włosy. Z niezwykłą fascynacją wpatrywał się w ten nowy element wizerunku Capa – brodę – badając jej strukturę, kilkakrotnie przejeżdżając po niej kciukiem pod włos. Rogers mimowolnie przylgnął do ręki Starka, wtulając się w nią bardziej. Pierwotny chłód skóry szybko zlał się w jedno z nerwową gorączką trawiącą Kapitana.

\- Dlaczego nie poleciałeś od razu do siedziby Avengers? - spytał cicho Steve. - Wszyscy się o ciebie martwią.

\- Wiem, mówiłeś to już. - Tony lekko wzruszył ramionami. - Wysłałem tam Nebulę. Chce z nami współpracować. Poza tym... Nie mam teraz siły... Potrzebuję spokoju. Tylko kilka chwil. Potem zabiorę się za naprawianie tego, co spieprzyłem.

Uwadze Steve'a nie umknęła pierwszoosobowa narracja tej wypowiedzi, ale wiedział, że wszczynanie dyskusji w związku z tym detalem było bezcelowe.

\- W takim razie co robisz _tu_?

Tony przestał go gładzić po policzku i szybko odnalazł jego oczy.

\- Wiedziałem, że tu cię znajdę najszybciej.

\- Skąd miałeś klucz?

\- Sądziłeś, że rzeczy włożone pod wycieraczkę jakoś magicznie znikają? - parsknął Stark.

Rogers wywrócił oczami.

\- Brakowało mi ciebie – przyznał po chwili milczenia, odwracając wzrok. Jakby to, co mówił, było zbyt zuchwałe na ten moment. Jakby prawda kłóciła się z żałobą.

\- Mi ciebie też, Cap. - Tony przejechał palcami po jego skroni, do czoła, na którym widniała paskudna rana otoczona rozległym siniakiem. Zmarszczka między jego brwiami się pogłębiła.

\- Co teraz?

Tony opuścił dłoń i wzruszył ramionami. Wiedział, że powinien jak najszybciej udać się do siedziby Avengers, by razem z Bannerem przystąpić do opracowywania planu pokonania Thanosa i naprawienia całego tego bajzlu. Oczywiście o ile jeszcze cokolwiek dało się zrobić. Ale... Na ten moment wszystko go przerastało. Odkładał w odmętach pamięci obraz tego, co wydarzyło się w przeciągu ostatnich kilkudziesięciu godzin, na później. Nie chciał przeżywać żałoby, nienawidził być sentymentalny. Nawet rodziców, tuż po ich śmierci, nie zdążył wystarczająco opłakać, bo zawsze był jakiś wywiad, potem przemowa i kolejne spotkanie, na którym musiał udawać poukładanego i odpowiednio przygotowanego do czekającej na niego roli – aż w końcu udawanie, że wszystko jest w absolutnym porządku, weszło mu w krew.

Tony zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ucieczka od emocji i bólu nie likwidowała problemu całkowicie. Najlepszy dowód na to siedział tuż obok. To, do czego tak usilnie starał się nie dopuścić – okazanie słabości – odbiło się rykoszetem zupełnie niespodziewanie i uderzyło go między oczy ze zdwojoną siłą, niemal doprowadzając go na skraj.

Mógł stracić o wiele więcej niż tylko dumę. Mógł stracić Rogersa. I prawie to zrobił.

Gdy Peter rozsypał się w jego ramionach, pozwolił sobie na chwilę słabości, ale to była zupełnie inna sytuacja. Odpowiadał za tego dzieciaka, stanowił dla niego autorytet i kiedy siedemnastolatek łamiącym się głosem przepraszał go za jego własne błędy, coś w nim pękło. Poczuł się jak ojciec, który stracił jedyne dziecko – bo, rzeczywiście, w pewnym momencie zaczął traktować Parkera już nie jako tylko utalentowanego dzieciaka, ale jako _jego utalentowanego dzieciaka._ Jak dziedzica. Cholera, w tym chłopaku kryło się tak wiele dobrych cech, o których Stark mógł tylko pomarzyć.

W każdym razie, gdy pierwszy szok minął, a mózg podpowiedział mu, co się właśnie stało, zanim zdążył się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, ogarnęła go kolejna fala paniki. Przypomniał sobie o Ziemi i o tym, że gdzieś tam, miliardy kilometrów od niego, być może właśnie odchodził Rogers.

Szukał telefonu. Sprawdził dosłownie wszędzie, choć już dużo wcześniej odkrył, że nie ma go przy sobie. Być może komórka gdzieś mu wypadła, być może się rozgniotła. Jedyne koło ratunkowe, jedyny namacalny dowód na to, że Steve gdzieś tam był, zniknął. Być może tak samo jak jego pierwotny właściciel.

Kiedy lecieli na Ziemię, starał się o tym nie myśleć, ale natrętne obrazy i tak pchały mu się pod powieki za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy. Gdy w końcu zobaczył wieżowce znajomego miasta, któro teraz wydawało się tak nierealne, od razu wiedział, dokąd musi udać się najpierw. Podświadomie czuł, że dopiero na Brooklynie wszystko się wyjaśni.

Jego intuicja jak zwykle okazała się niezawodna.

Teraz siedział obok Steve'a, patrzył na niego, mógł go dotknąć, poczuć, usłyszeć jego głos. Rogers był cały i zdrowy, i choć wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż podczas ich ostatniego spotkania, to jednocześnie był tak bardzo znajomy, że Tony znów poczuł się jak za starych, dobrych czasów, kiedy ich największe zmartwienie stanowiła inwazja niezbyt inteligentnych alienów.

Steve miał podobne odczucia. Po odejściu Bucky'ego i Sama został mu tylko Tony i kiedy spojrzał na Starka po raz pierwszy tego dnia, poczuł, oprócz zdziwienia i lekkiej irytacji oczywiście, wielką ulgę. Wszyscy dookoła od początku, od momentu, w którym Tony zniknął na statku Dzieci Thanosa, mówili, że na pewno zginął – jeśli nie zmienił się w pył, to na pewno zabił go Thanos albo któryś z jego popleczników. Steve nie wierzył i obiecał sobie, że nie skreśli przyjaciela dopóki nie odnajdą go martwego. Co mogło być nieco problematyczne zważywszy na fakt, że Tony znajdował się gdzieś w kosmosie. Później doszła także kwestia prochów.

Po bitwie w Wakandzie i dokonaniu ostatecznego bilansu strat, władzę objęła Shuri. Steve nie wątpił, że młoda kobieta da radę, szczególnie, że u jej boku pozostała Okoye. Pierwszą decyzją nowej królowej było wysłanie oficjalnego listu do prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych z prośbą (bardziej żądaniem, ale kto by zwracał uwagę na takie niuanse) o uniewinnienie Steve'a i Natashy, motywowaną ich zasługami dla całego świata w walce z Thanosem. Ponieważ zabrakło głównego opozycjonisty w tej sprawie, gdyż generał Ross był jednym z tych nieszczęśników, których dosięgła sprawiedliwość Thanosa, nikt przesadnie nie stawiał oporu i premier tego samego dnia wydał odpowiednie oświadczenie. Steve mógł wreszcie wrócić do domu i choć stał się wolny fizycznie, wciąż pozostawał więźniem własnych myśli. Całą drogę z Wakandy do Nowego Jorku spędził na snuciu planów dotyczących ściągnięcia Tony'ego na Ziemię - jak się szczęśliwie okazało po wejściu do mieszkania, żadnego nie musiał wcielać w życie.

\- Sądzę, że powinniśmy to obgadać. - Steve wyrwał ich obu z zamyślenia. - To, w jaki sposób się rozstaliśmy i...

\- Powinniśmy byli to obgadać wtedy – odparł Tony, kręcąc głową z rezygnacją. - zamiast bić się jak zwierzęta. Teraz... teraz to już przecież i tak nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

\- Czyli... między nami wszystko gra?

\- Myślę, że dopiero zacznie grać... z czasem. Jak w dobrze prosperującej orkiestrze. Wiesz, na początku zawsze są jakieś zgrzyty, fałsze. Dopiero po pewnym okresie, po wielu próbach... wszystko się jakoś do siebie dopasowuje. Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?

\- Rozumiem.

\- A nie wyglądasz – mruknął sceptycznie.

\- Przepraszam – westchnął Steve, odchylając głowę na oparcie kanapy i lekko przymykając oczy. - Jestem po prostu okropnie zmęczony. - Nagle się ożywił i spojrzał na Starka badawczo. - Moment, a ty?

\- Co ze mną?

\- Kiedy ostatnio spałeś? Jadłeś? - Krytycznie spojrzał na stojącą na stoliku szklankę do połowy wypełnioną whisky, a potem na prawie pustą butelkę trunku ustytuowaną nieco dalej. - Chyba nie chciesz mi powiedzieć, że pijesz na pusty żołądek?

\- Jeśli jesteś głodny, mogę ci zrobić zupkę – zaoferował Tony ignorując pytania i, bez czekania na odpowiedź Rogersa, podniósł się z kanapy.

\- Skąd w moim mieszkaniu zupki błyskawiczne? - Steve nie odpuszczał. Był ciekawy. Idąc za Starkiem do kuchni dokonał szybkiego rozeznania w terenie i zorientował się, że w mieszkaniu jest nieprzyzwoicie czysto. - Dlaczego tu nie ma kurzu? A ten nowy telewizor?

Tony otworzył szafkę, w której znajdowały się talerze i bez słowa postawił dwa na małym stoliku przy oknie. W milczeniu nalał do czajnika wody, postawił go na gazie i odpalił kuchenkę. Czekając aż woda się zagotuje, wciąż irytująco ignorując siedzącego przy parapecie Rogersa, wyjął z dolnej szuflady lewej szafki, w której Steve zawsze trzymał galaretki, proszki do pieczenia i inne tego typu sypkie ingrediencje, dwie zupki, otworzył je bez użycia nożyczek i nasypał do misek. Gdy czajnik zaczął piszczeć, wyłączył gaz i zalał pognieciony wcześniej makaron aż po brzegi naczynia.

\- Smacznego – powiedział, podając lekko zaintrygowanemu Steve'owi łyżkę.

Sam usiadł naprzeciwko niego i zaczął jeść. Robił to powoli i przy każdym łyku lekko się krzywił, aż w końcu nie wytrzymał, odstawił talerz i bez ostrzeżenia rozpiął brudną, pogniecioną i ogólnie mocno nadwyrężoną górę od dresu. Oczom Steve'a ukazał się wówczas zupełnie nowy reaktor łukowy, ale to nie on przyciągnął jego spojrzenie. Istotniejsze wydały mu się sino-zielone żebra Tony'ego, niekiedy przechodzące w brąz a niekiedy w żółć. Dodatkowo pod dolnym lewym żebrem znajdowała się jakaś pobrudzona gaza, którą w tym momencie Tony odchylił i, zaglądając pod spód, znów zmarszczył brwi.

Steve wrzucił łyżkę do miski, odsunął talerz i spojrzał na Starka z irytacją.

\- Mógłbyś przestać? - spytał.

Tony zerknął na niego pytająco.

\- Przecież nic nie mówię.

\- No właśnie. Denerwuje mnie to, bo zadałem ci pytania, na które chciałbym poznać odpowiedź. Wydaje ci się, że łatwo jest wrócić do rzeczywistości po dwóch latach?

Stark westchnął. Ciągle majstrując coś pod wacikiem, odparł:

\- Na które z pytań chciałbyć poznać odpowiedź najpierw?

\- Kiedy ostatnio spałeś?

Tony obliczył to szybko w myślach.

\- Nie pamiętam. Prawdopodobnie ostatniej nocy Nebula wprowadziła mnie w kilkugodzinny stan hibernacji, bo przez koszmary spowodowane popisowym spierdoleniem sprawy i nawrotem ataków paniki nie mogę normalnie usnąć. Ale nie wiem, czy hibernacja zalicza się u ciebie w kategorię snu. Uprzedzając kolejne pytania – jadłem jakiś czas temu kosmiczną breję ze statku Quilla i jedną zupkę już tutaj. Zapasy trzymam na czarną godzinę i stale uzupełniam. Jest czysto, bo czasem płacę sprzątaczce za ogarnięcie twojego bajzlu i wywietrzenie mieszkania, żeby nie zaczęło pleśnieć. O telewizorze już wspomniałem, kilka podstawowych kanałów znudziło mi się po dwóch tygodniach. To wszystko dlatego, że... Brakowało mi ciebie, Steve – mówiąc to podniósł oczy na Rogersa i spojrzał na niego przelotnie. Przypomniały mu się te wszystkie samotne noce na Brooklynie, kiedy był zbyt pijany, by wrócić do Pepper, albo zbyt samotny, by szukać towarzystwa kogokolwiek poza duchem Steve'a. Przychodził wtedy do tego okropnie oldschoolowego mieszkanka, w którym wszystko pachniało impregnatem do mebli, włączał telewizor albo słuchał radia, czytał książki albo po prostu nakładał jedną z wciąż pachnących Rogersem bluz z jego szafy, kładł się na łóżku, w którym sypiał i godzinami wpatrywał się w telefon z klapką, wmawiając sobie, że wcale nie chce zadzwonić i wcale nie tęskni.

Steve wstał, obszedł stół i kucnął przy Tony'm, który znów spuścił wzrok. Odsunął jego nerwowe ręce błądzące gdzieś w okolicach żeber i delikatnie odchylił gazę. Tak samo szybko ją zakrył i spojrzał na Starka.

\- Thanos i ja bawiliśmy się ostrym narzędziem – wyjaśnił Tony, uśmiechając się przy tym gorzko.

\- Musisz pojechać do szpitala.

Tony machnął ręką.

\- Trochę nanocząsteczek i innego naukowego bełkotu, którego nie zrozumiesz, igła i nici potrafią zdziałać cuda. - Widząc jednak poważne spojrzenie Capa, spojrzał w sufit. - Dobrze, mamo. Potem to załatwię. Najpierw muszę się trochę ogarnąć. Nie pokażę się publicznie wyglądając _tak_.

\- Przecież zawsze tak wyglądasz. No, może pomijając niezbyt gustowne ubranie – odparł Steve, wracając na swoje miejsce przy stole.

Tony obrzucił go morderczym spojrzeniem, ale nie zripostował. Zamiast tego zabrał się za zupkę instant, która zdążyła odrobinę wystygnąć.

Steve skończył jeść pierwszy. Wciąż był głodny, ale chwilowo odsunął myśli o pustym żołądku na później, otarł dłonie ścierką kuchenną i odstawił pustą miskę do zlewu. Oznajmił Tony'emu, że idzie do łazienki i poprosił, by chwilę poczekał, co było głupie i dość niezręczne.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram – zapewnił Stark, wzruszając ramionami.

Steve ufał Tony'emu. Mimo to, podświadomie, bał się, że gdy spuści Starka z oczu choć na chwilę, ten zniknie i już nigdy nie wróci. Było między nimi tak wiele trudnych, niedokończonych wątków, że wcale by go to nie zdziwiło.

Łazienka nie zaliczała się do największych pomieszczeń w mieszkaniu. Szczerze mówiąc, niektóre toalety publiczne były większe od niej. Jednak po dwóch latach gnieżdżenia się w zatęchłych dziurach, w których WC stanowiło prawdziwy luksus, Steve poczuł się nagle jak w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu. Zajrzał do kosza na brudną bieliznę (na dnie wciąż znajdowało się kilka niedopasowanych skarpetek), przejechał dłonią po miękkim ręczniku, aż w końcu stanął nad umywalką i pierwszym, co zauważył, było to, że w plastikowym kubku, poza jego starą, wysłużoną czerwoną szczoteczką, znajduje się jeszcze jedna, niebieska.

Rogers mimowolnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, Tony wciąż siedział przy stole i zamyślony wyglądał przez okno. Steve oparł się ramieniem o ścianę, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i stał tak dobrą minutę tylko patrząc na Starka. Odnajdywał przy tym w jego fizjonomii drobne detale, które stanowiły zupełną nowość: lekko posiwiałe włosy przy skroni, zmarszczkę między brwiami, małą bliznę przy uchu, zapewne związaną z nieuwagą podczas golenia. Było to dziwne i nieznajome, ale jednocześnie urealniało rzeczywistość. Stanowiło dowód czasu, który upłynął nie tylko Steve'owi.

\- Leję wodę do wanny – odezwał się cicho.

Tony powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę z lekko uniesioną brwią.

\- Mam to traktować jak zaproszenie? - spytał.

Steve westchnął zrezygnowany.

– Po prosty id  
ź się wykąpać, a ja przyniosę ci jakieś ubrania.

Zniknął na chwilę w sypialni. Tu też nie był od wieków. Na parapecie wciąż stały jego roślinki, zazielenione i w dobrej kondycji, co niezmiernie go ucieszyło. Spostrzegłszy, że mają już trochę sucho w doniczkach, podlał je szybko wodą mineralną. Potem wyciągnął z szafy jakieś pierwsze lepsze ubrania i wrócił do Tony'ego, święcie przekonany, że Stark wciąż uparcie tkwi w kuchni.

Znalazł go jednak w łazience. Siedział na brzegu wanny i nieco pochylony, sprawdzał dłonią temperaturę wody.

\- Tu masz jakiś T-shirt, dresy i czystą bieliznę – powiedział Steve, pokazując Tony'emu ubrania. - Pewnie wszystko będzie za duże, ale przynjamniej czyste, bez plam krwi i tego... całego bałaganu.

Stark wyprostował się i kiwnął głową na znak podziękowania. Steve posłał mu delikatny uśmiech i odłożył ciuchy na kosz.

\- Dam ci jeszcze ręcznik... - powiedział, sięgając do szafki.

Ponieważ był odwrócony do Tony'ego tyłem, nie zauważył, gdy ten wstał i zdjął górę od dresu. Nie wiedział również, że potem westchnął, jakby w zastaniowieniu co on, do cholery, robi, po czym zbliżył się do Kapitana, przygryzając dolną wargę. Steve dopiero poczuł, a i to uczynił z drobnym opóźnieniem, dłonie Starka, które powoli odpięły opinający jego biodra pas.

\- Co robisz? - spytał Steve.

Tony nie odpowiedział, jedynie odłożył pas na bok i zabrał się za rozpinanie kombinezonu.

\- Mógłbyś się nauczyć odpowiadać na pytania? - mruknął poirytowany Steve.

\- A ty mógłbyś się nauczyć wyciągać wnioski na podstawie obserwacji – odparł Tony, majstrując coś przy zamku. - Rany, ten kombinezon jest okropny, chyba nawet gorszy niż staniki... Dobrze, że zrobiłem ci nowy...

\- Zrobiłeś mi nowy kombinezon? - zdziwił się Steve.

\- Zrobiłem mnóstwo rzeczy. Miałem naprawdę sporo czasu przez dwa lata. - Zaśmiał się gorzko, jednocześnie usuwając ze Steve'a kolejne warstwy materiału. - Strzały dla Clinta, nową broń dla Natashy, kostium dla... dla Petera. - Ręce mu zadrżały, ale kontynuował. - Dużo czasu spędzałem w warsztacie. To mi pomagało nie myśleć... przynajmniej na chwilę.

\- A co z tym? - spytał Steve, odwracając się do Tony'ego przodem. Delikatnie popukał w reaktor łukowy. - Sądziłem, że pozbyłeś się tego na dobre.

\- Nie potrzebuję już reaktora – zapewnił. - Odłamki już mi nie zagrażają. To zwyczajnie... drobne udogodnienie, jeśli chodzi o zbroję. Zabawne, kiedyś za wszelką cenę chciałem się pozbyć tego świństwa, a teraz... - uśmiechnął się krzywo i dotknął błękitnej tafli urządzenia. W zaledwie w kilka sekund, tak płynnie, jakby oblewała go woda, ciało Tony'ego utonęło w czerwono-złotej, lśniącej powłoce.

\- Wow. - Tylko tyle był w stanie wykrztusić Steve. Nigdy nie znał się na technologii, ale to... To zrobiło wrażenie nawet na nim.

\- Zmodyfikowałem trochę zbroję. Teraz nie muszę się obawiać, że w jakiś sposób zostanę od niej odcięty. Stała się... stała się częścią mnie. - Znowu dotknął reaktora, a zbroja, równie prędko, co się pojawiła, zniknęła. - Swoją drogą, skąd to masz?

Dotknął klatki piersiowej Kapitana, którą, jakieś trzy centymetry poniżej lewego obojczyka, przecinała długa, pozioma blizna.

\- Nie pamiętam. Chyba walczyliśmy z jakimiś niedobitkami Hydry w Europie i całkiem możliwe, że dostałem się do niewoli... na krótko. Ale to w sumie nic takiego.

Steve pozbył się całkiem góry kombinezonu i dopiero wtedy Tony zobaczył, że ta blizna nie jest jego jedyną. Na prawym boku miał kilka paskudnych kropek, które wyglądały jak ślady po wypaleniu papierosem, a na lewym ramieniu kilka poszarpanych znamion.

\- Trudny czas, he?

\- Czy kiedykolwiek był łatwy?

Tony pozostawił to pytanie bez odpowiedzi. Zdjął skarpetki i dresy, po czym zupełnie nieskrępowany swoją nagością wszedł do wypełnionej po brzegi wanny i zanurzył się aż po usta w gorącej wodzie. Steve, lekko zarumieniony, uporczywie wpatrywał się w kafelki.

\- Zapraszam, Kapitanie. Woda jest idealna – rzucił Tony, przerzucając ramię przez brzeg wanny.

\- Chyba podziękuję – mruknął Steve.

\- No, dalej. Przecież nie mamy tu niczego, czego już bym nie widział. - Stark puścił mu oczko. Bawił się wyśmienicie.

\- Zupełnie nie przeszkadza ci nagość, co? - spytał Steve, z pewnym ociąganiem pozbywając się dołu kombinezonu.

\- Widziałem tak dużo nagich ciał, że zdążyłem przywyknąć. Domyślam się, że ty nie miałeś aż tak wielu okazji.

\- Chyba zmieniłem zdanie. Zdecydowanie wolałem, gdy byłeś tylko milczącym numerem w spisie kontaktów – mruknął Rogers, wkładając stopę do wody.

Tony podciągnął kolana pod klatkę piersiową, by zrobić Rogersowi miejsce. Przy okazji nareszcie miał szansę przyjrzeć się jego posągowemu ciału w pełnej okazałości... No, prawie.

\- Będziesz się kąpał w bieliźnie? - westchnął, próbując ukryć rozczarowanie.

\- Nie przeginaj, Stark. Jeszcze nie doszliśmy do tego etapu znajomości...

\- Kocham tą twoją przedpotopową pruderyjność.

Gdy Steve całkiem się zanurzył, trochę wody przelało się przez krawędzie wanny. Zdecydowanie nie była ona przeznaczona dla więcej niż jednej osoby, w dodatku osoby o gabarytach Rogersa. Siedzieli więc stłoczeni na nieprzyzwoicie małej przestrzeni, z wodą po ramiona i wszechobecną pianą. Steve trzymał nogi po bokach, Tony swoje wciąż kulił przy piersi, obejmując je ramionami. Oparł brodę na kolanie i lekko przymknął oczy. Był taki zmęczony, że prawdopodobnie by zasnął, gdyby nie strach przed tym, co zobaczy we śnie.

\- O czym myślisz? - spytał cicho Steve.

\- Oh, no wiesz. O tym wszystkim – powiedział Tony. - O tym, jak będzie teraz wyglądało życie. Bez ludzi, na których tak wielu zależało.

Poczuł ruch wody, napięcie mięśni w łydkach Steve'a, a potem coś delikatnego na swoim ramieniu. Nie musiał otwierać oczu, by wyczuć, że to gąbka. Rogers zaczął delikatnie szorować mu barki.

\- To... coś, do czego wszyscy będziemy musieli przywyknąć. Jak do życia po inwazji kosmitów, albo zabiciu pierwszej osoby, albo...

\- Nie jestem w tym zbyt dobry – przyznał Tony.

\- Nie jesteś w czymś dobry? To nowość.

Tony spojrzał na Steve'a i pokręcił głową. Wówczas Rogers przypomniał sobie, że Stark zawsze wydawał mu się odbiciem swojej zbroi: odkąd go znał, był twardy i nieustraszony, dawał sobie radę nawet w najtrudniejszych sytuacjach, w których inni tracili nadzieję.

Dopiero teraz, patrząc w te pełne cierpienia, brązowe oczy, dostrzegł na czerwonym lakierze metalu pełno rys. Niektórych z nich nie dało się ponownie zamalować.

\- Pomogę ci jakoś się z tym uporać – zapewnił Steve.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo ty pomożesz mi z tym samym.

Tony przygryzł wargę, walcząc z jakimś dziwnym wzruszeniem, które ogarnęło go zupełnie nagle. Potem rozejrzał się dookoła w niewiadomym celu.

\- Wiesz, w czym pomogę ci najpierw? - spytał, sięgając za siebie po koszyk, w którym Steve trzymał różne przybory kosmetyczne.

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

\- W pozbyciu się tej... osobliwej brody – odparł Stark, wyciągając brzytwę.

Steve lekko zmrużył oczy.

\- Lubię moją brodę – powiedział, przesuwając dłonią po policzku.

\- Wyglądasz w niej jak jakiś skazaniec.

\- Nie chcę nic mówić, ale byłem skazańcem.

\- Oh. Zamknij się.

Tony wycisnął trochę kremu do golenia na zwilżony pędzelek i zbliżył go do twarzy Capa, jednak ten w ostatniej chwili zamknął nadgarstek Starka w żelaznym uścisku.

\- Nie jestem przekonany.

\- Aż tak ci się spodobało życie Aborygena?

\- Nie, ale... Przywykłem do tej brody. Ona, w pewien sposób... - nagle się zawiesił.

Przypomniały mu się miesiące ciągłego uciekania, krycia po najgorszych spelunach, ciągłych wyrzutów, ukrywania prawdziwej tożsamości i próby odcięcia się od przeszłości. Wciąż pamiętał psychiczny ból, który towarzyszył mu niemal codziennie, i z którym w pewnym momencie już nie miał siły walczyć.

\- Co, żyje swoim życiem? To jakiś pasożyt, który pożera ci twarz?

\- Nie. Masz rację, pozbądźmy się tego.

Tony kiwnął głową i rozsmarował krem do golenia po lewym policzku Steve'a.

\- Nie musisz się dłużej ukrywać – powiedział cicho, starając się nie patrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Nie zamierzam... ukrywać już niczego – przyznał Steve.

Po chwili, cały w białej pianie, wyglądał jak prawdziwy święty Mikołaj.

Tony pamiętął brzytwę w zasadzie tylko z dzieciństwa, ponieważ była stałym elementem wyposażenia łazienki jego ojca. Howard przywiązywał ogromną wagę do gładkości swoich policzków, a co sprawdzało się lepiej od starego dobrego ostrza? Po kilku pierwszych, dość nieporadnych cięciach, doszedł do wniosku że to nawet nie takie trudne. Nie mogło być, skoro Howard nigdy nie odciął sobie ucha.

\- Musisz mi naprawdę ufać – zauważył Tony, z uwagą pozbywając się zarostu z okolic linii szczęki. - Lepiej późno niż wcale.

\- Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Tony. Może trochę pogubionym i pełnym żalu, ale dobrym. Niesamowitym wręcz. Zawsze tak sądziłem.

\- Tylko nie zawsze we mnie wierzyłeś.

\- I to był mój błąd.

\- Podnieś podbródek – poprosił Tony, lekko ujmując brodę Steve'a między palce. - I lepiej się nie ruszaj. Chętnie bym cię udusił, ale podcięcie gardła jest zbyt brudne.

Powolnymi ruchami pozbawiał Rogersa zarostu spod szczęki i szyi, i to stanowiło największe wyzwanie. Kiedy ostatnie włosy znikały pod ostrzem, Tony poczuł nawet żal. To była piękna broda, a Steve wyglądał w niej jak ósmy cud świata.

Patrząc na mokrą, świeżo ogoloną skórę Steve'a, Tony poczuł ucisk w piersi. Wszystkie emocje, wszystkie lęki, wzruszenia i tęsknoty uderzyły w niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Wtedy, nie myśląc zbyt wiele, przesunął dłoń z brody Steve'a na jego bark i pocałował go w obojczyk.

Po tym pierwszym pocałunku nastąpiły kolejne, coraz wyżej, przez wystające jabłko Adama do linii szczęki. Wsparł się na krawędziach wanny i rozprostował nogi, aż jego zgięte kolana stuknęły w dno.

\- Odłóż to, bo zrobisz komuś krzywdę – mruknął Steve, wyciągając z dłoni Starka brzytwę.

Przyrząd był śliski od piany, więc wysunął mu się z dłoni i upadł na podłogę. Rogers poderwał się, by go podnieść, ale zamiast tego stuknął się czołem z Tony'm i ponownie wylądował w wodzie.

\- Przepraszam, ja...

Tony wywrócił oczami i zamiast wysłuchiwać nerwowej paplaniny Steve'a, od razu zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem.

\- Już zapomniałem, jak dobrze całujesz – przyznał Tony po chwili.

\- Miałem całkiem niezłego nauczyciela – odparł Steve, wplatając palce w mokre włosy Starka i ponownie przyciągając go do siebie.

Po paru kwadransach, gdy już wyszli z wanny, Tony musiał również przyznać, że Steve nie najgorzej się kocha, choć w paru kwestiach miał zdecydowane braki.

\- Spal to – zaproponował Stark, wciągając przez głowę T-shirt.

Steve, który akurat podniosł z podłogi swój kombinezon, pokręcił głową.

\- Mam z nim zbyt wiele wspomnień, nie mogę tak zwyczajnie...

\- Mówię serio, Steve, już nigdy więcej go nie włożysz, ma pełno dziur po kulach i całkiem stracił kolor.

\- Prędzej oddam go do muzeum. Zresztą, nie zajmujmy się teraz moim kombinezonem.

\- Masz rację.

Tony chwycił przód koszulki Steve'a i stanął na palcach, by ponownie go pocałować. Był pewny, że to pocałunek pożegnalny – nie chciał wychodzić, ale podejrzewał, że pownien. Ruszył nawet w stronę korytarza, ale wtedy Rogers złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w stronę sypialni.

\- Nie każdy jest superżołnierzem, Steve...

\- Musisz się wyspać – powiedział Rogers, opuszczając rolety w oknach.

Tony niepewnie spojrzał na łóżko.

\- Uwierzysz, jeśli ci powiem, że nie jestem zmęczony?

\- Wiesz, że nie. - Steve wsunął się pod kołdrę i poklepał poduszkę obok siebie, uśmiechając się ciepło.

Tony stał jeszcze chwilę, nie mogąc zdecydować, co zrobić. Z jednej strony był przerażony – nie chciał po raz kolejny widzieć we śnie tego wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się w kosmosie – ale z drugiej czuł, że organizm powoli odmawia mu posłuszeństwa. Ostatecznie położył się obok Steve'a a ten ostrożnie objął go w pasie, jakby bojąc się, że to zbyt zuchwałe.

Dłuższą chwilę leżeli w milczeniu. W końcu Tony westchnął i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej Rogersa, mocniej wtulając głowę w jego klatkę piersiową. Ciepło Steve'a i odgłos jego miarowo bijącego serca powoli go uspokajały. Po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuł się bezpiecznie.

\- Żałujesz? - spytał cicho.

Steve oparł brodę o jego głowę.

\- Że tu jesteś? Cieszę się.

\- Chodzi mi o to... może uważasz, że to zbyt szybko. No wiesz, niedawno zginęli bliscy nam ludzie. Nie chcę, żebyś się teraz tym zadręczał, albo...

\- Tony, stop. Przecież nie zmusiłeś mnie do seksu.

\- Ale może...

\- Nie uważam, żeby to było coś złego. A ty?

Tony pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Nie wiem. Nigdy nie uważałem, że okoliczności nie sprzyjają. Moment, czy to był seks na zgodę?

\- Czułem się strasznie samotny przez te dwa lata – przyznał Steve. - Miałem dookoła siebie ludzi, z którymi dzieliłem los, ale zawsze czegoś mi brakowało. I, szczerze mówiąc, nie było dnia, żebym o tobie nie myślał. - Steve odchrząknął. - To chyba coś więcej niż zauroczenie.

\- I to naprawdę paskudny moment w dziejach wszechświata na takie wnioski.

\- Paskudny w dziejach świata, ale sądzę, że w naszej relacji nie taki znowu najgorszy.

Tony stłumił ziewnięcie.

\- Od jutra możemy coś z tym pokombinować. Skoro musimy przywyknąć do nowej rzeczywistości i naprawić kilka spraw, sądzę, że na to też znajdzie się miejsce.

Znów ziewnął, ale tym razem nie umknęło to uwadze Steve'a.

\- Dobranoc?

\- Nie chcę iść spać – przyznał Tony. - Cholernie się boję, że znowu będę miał te sny i one...

Steve pogładził go po plecach.

\- Jestem tu i nigdzie się nie ruszę. Nie jesteś z tym sam, Tony. Pomogę ci ze wszystkim. Razem damy radę.

Tony zamknął oczy.

\- A jeśli nie?

\- Wtedy to też zrobimy razem. - Steve uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Ale nie dopuszczam do siebie takiej możliwości.

 


End file.
